dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Crusher Ball
& |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Hunting Arrow Justice Bomber Meteor Ball Shoot Blaster Spirit Ball Wolf Fang Pitching Fist Ball' }} is an Energy Sphere that is Jeice's signature attack.Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 Overview In order to use the attack, Jeice concentrates a high amount of energy in his left hand and creates a mid-sized, red-colored energy sphere by turning his palm upward. Then, Jeice slams the sphere with his open right hand hurling the energy sphere towards the opponent, inflicting a high amount of damage. Usage Jeice was a pitcher in the Galactic Little League during his childhood, and it is there that he developed the Crusher Ball as his special technique.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Jeice uses this attack once while fighting Goku on Namek. After swiftly evading Burter and Jeice's previous attacks, Burter suggests that Jeice uses the Crusher Ball as a distraction so Goku can leave his guard down. Jeice does so, however, Goku easily deflects the attack as if it were a beach ball. Variations *'Crusher Volcano' - A Energy Barrage version that appears as Jeice's and the Future Warrior's Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. *'Super Crusher Ball' - A stronger version of the Crusher Ball that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Hyper Crusher Ball' - A version of Crusher Ball even stronger than Super Crusher Ball. ***'Crusher Destructo-Disc' - A combination of Hyper Crusher Ball and Flash Destructo-Disc that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Crusher Spirit Ball' - A combination of Hyper Crusher Ball and Ultra Spirit Ball that appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusion. *'Special Fighting Assault' - The Ginyu Force's team attack where Guldo and Recoome perform Psycho Javelin and Recoome Eraser Gun, followed by Burter and Jeice who perform Blue Hurricane and Crusher Ball, then Captain Ginyu finishes the attack with Milky Cannon. Used by the Ginyu Force as an Ultimate Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. Video Game Appearances This attack appears as Jeice's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, it is a Blast 2 attack (Jeice's ultimate being the Red Comet Attack). Jeice uses this attack when Captain Ginyu summons him in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series. Zarbon is capable of performing the Crusher Ball in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, named Destructive Sphere in the English version of Ultimate Battle 22. Captain Ginyu uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and Jeice also uses it when summoned by Ginyu. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears as Jeice's signature Super Skill and can be obtained as a Super Skill for the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 12: "Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force". There is also a more powerful version called "Crusher Volcano" which is Jeice's signature Ultimate Skill and can also be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 18: "Return of the Ginyu Force". In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns as one of Jeice's Super Skills and can be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 34: "Return of the Ginyu Force!". In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Jeice performs this attack when he's called in by Captain Ginyu. Trivia *During the time Funimation started dubbing the series, it was called "Fire Ball". This was changed in the redub. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, when used by a Future Warrior with Male Voice Option 8 (which is actually the voice of Curtis Arnott/Takahata101, voice of TeamFourStar's Nappa from the Dragon Ball Z: Abridged online parody series) he will shout Space Australia which is both an in-joke and reference to DBZ: Abridged, as TFS's Jeice is from Space Australia (which is Australia in Space) which is parody of Jeice's Australian accent in the Funimation dub (TFS Jeice also has an Australian accent due to him being Space Australian). *Despite Jeice developing the Crusher Ball based on his time in the Galactic Little League, the way he performs the Crusher Ball is more akin to volleyball than baseball. Gallery Crsuher Ball Creation.JPG|Jeice gathers ki to form a Crusher Ball Crusher Launch.JPG|Jeice throws his Crusher Ball at Goku SW210.JPG|Jeice throws his Crusher Ball in Supersonic Warriors 2 DBH Crusher Ball 1.JPG|Jeice prepares a Crusher Ball in Dragon Ball Heroes DBH Crusher Ball 2.JPG|Jeice's Crusher Ball approaches Cell in Dragon Ball Heroes JeiceCrusherBall(BoZ).jpg|Jeice prepares a Crusher Ball in Battle of Z BOZ18.JPG|Jeice fires his Crusher Ball in Battle of Z References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks